


Rough Play

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a dick, M/M, Rough Sex, Waterboarding, bile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, watching church members hold the initiate underwater had been terrifying, but now it was point of intrigue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a follower that would like to remain anonymous. They asked for Hannibal waterboarding Will and holding him under longer than agreed upon.  
> Send me nasty prompts at DangerSlut on Tumblr.

Will moans and rocks his hips back as Hannibal slides his hands up his naked sides, then up to pluck at Will's nipples, making his knuckles whiten as his grip tightens on the edge of the claw foot tub. Hannibal pounds into him from behind, both kneeling on soft towels at the edge of bathtub.

Hannibal is keeping Will dancing on the edge and it's wonderful. He's putting his full attention into pleasuring the younger man; kissing the back of his neck, hands stroking him all over, cock sending jolts of pleasure through him, but it is what's next that Will is really looking forwards to.

Since they began their relationship, Hannibal and Will had been experimenting with rough play. Will found it incredibly therapeutic , allowing him to step out of the mind of the killers he's tracking and into the place of some nameless victim they constructed. Orgasms were a bonus too, something that he had gone without enjoying with another person for several years.

This had been his idea too, the water. He had seen so many Born Again Christian's initiated into their faith as a child, living in the south, and the image had stuck with him. As a child, watching church members hold the initiate underwater had been terrifying, but now it was point of intrigue... And Hannibal was going to indulge him with it!

Will whines as Hannibal's hips slow, then still, and his arms wrap around Will's waist lovingly. "Ready?" he asks, voice thick and husky with lust.

Will hums and nods, feeling a flutter of anxiety now that the moment was upon him. He thinks about backing out for a moment, then pushes the idea away, knowing that Hannibal will look after him. That his lover won't let anything bad happen to him. Anyways, all Will had to do was tap Hannibal's thigh three times and the older man would stop. He had promised.

Shuffling forwards on their knees so that their bodies never separated, Hannibal grips Will's hip in one hand and then laced the other through Will's curls. Will shudders at the touch, taking a deep breath as he is guided to lean over the tub and look into the cold water and ice cubes that waited for him inside. 

"Don't be afraid. I won't let any harm come to you, my dear," purrs Hannibal, stroking a hand up and down Will's back, soothing him, and all Will can do is whimper in response. Then, without any warning, the freezing water is rushing up towards him and he is submerged.

Will just manages to gasp in one quick breath before Hannibal has his head firmly pinned by his hair, frigid water stinging at skin and making him want to scream. He struggles for a moment, out of instinct, then relaxes over the edge of the bath. He submits himself to his lover, to Hannibal's care and knowledge, giving the responsibility of breathing over to him.

Once he had stilled, he could hear muffles word of praise and a warm hand taking his hip again as Hannibal resumes fucking him. Will has to bite his lip to keep from moaning and losing air. He didn't know when Hannibal would bring him up again, but he trusted the older man. 

After a few moments, Will's body starts to twitch with the need for air, his lungs starting to burn. Just has he reaches for the hand holding him under, Hannibal hauls him up by his hair just enough for Will to gasp in another breath before he is forced under again.

He gets less than last time and it's a struggle to keep still under Hannibal's brutal onslaught, the other man fucking him so hard that his hips dug painfully into the edge of the tub and his cock bobbed between his thighs, leaking onto the towels.

He kicks weakly, twisting under his lover and earning a stinging slap on the rump. It doesn't settle him though, the water so cold that it felt like it was stealing what little air he had in his lungs.

A particularly hard thrust makes Will gasp in pleasure, stars bursting behind his closed eyes, but he sucks in icy water and it freezes all the way down. He kicks harder, almost goes to slap Hannibal's thigh, but the older man comes to his rescue before he has the chance.

He coughs and sputters as he is pulled back against his lover's chest, Hannibal holding him secure with an arm around his torso and a hand holding his jaw. He coughs up water and spit, his head rolling back on Hannibal's shoulder, eyelids fluttering. He moans as he feels Hannibal's thumb stroke along his bottom lip, wiping the mess away as he kisses Will's cheek tenderly. 

"You're doing wonderfully, William," praises the doctor, grinding into the smaller man. His voice sounded as wrecked and Will felt. "I have one request of you though."  
"Mmmh?" replies Will, sighing as Hannibal takes his cock in hand and leisurely strokes it.

"I want you to hold your breath for me, only for a minute, and I will fuck you till you cum."

"What... I thought you were going to do that anyways?" moans Will, rolling his hips back and trying to get Hannibal to give up on his deal. It only earns him another hash slap.  
"If you cannot, I will finish by myself and leave you to do the same as well," counters the doctor, smiling wickedly against the younger man's throat.

"No, no don't!" cries Will, twisting so he could look at Hannibal. "Please, don't do this. Just fuck me, please."

"You beg so beautifully," muses Hannibal, smirking at the desperate man in front of him. "Make your decision, my dear, because I will not stand down on this, no matter what pretty words you use."

Whimpering and wriggling his hips back, Will looks back at the water, suddenly not so eager to be waterboarded again. There was no way he had been under anywhere close to a minuet the last two times Hannibal held him under the surface, and he had no idea how he was going to manage it, but if he wanted to cum on Hannibal's cock... Well, he always had his safe signal.

"Okay, one minute," agrees Will, gripping the edge of the bathtub and taking a deep breath. Once he had closed his mouth, Hannibal's hand was in his hair again and he was being brutally pushed forwards and held face first in the icy water.

He squeezes his eyes shut and starts to count, hoping he and Hannibal were in time with each other. When he reaches thirty seconds, Will's lungs are burning, his ribs slowly constricting in on them. He steels himself, tensing and pressing his lips as tightly together as possible, not wanting to lose a single bubble. Hannibal thrusts into him once when he tenses, pleasure bolting up his spine as his prostate his brushed and almost making him lose his air. He wants to kick Hannibal for it, but he guesses it's really his fault in the first place.

When he reaches forty-five seconds, he starts to struggle under Hannibal. He can't help it, instincts taking over and the need to live controlling his limbs. That doesn't mean he doesn't try to keep control, he only had fifteen seconds to go, and he ends up thrashing weakly in the water. 

Will's head is spinning when he finally counts sixty, relieved and impressed with himself for making it that far. He stills for a moment, waiting for Hannibal to pull him up so he can breathe and get rid of the agony in his chest.

But then Hannibal doesn't and Will counts five more seconds before he starts to panic. Will tries to twist from side to side, throwing an arm back at Hannibal as he kicks wildly. Hannibal just catches his arm and twists it roughly behind his back, riding out the smaller man's struggles. 

Will's fighting so vigorously that water is sloshing out of the tub and onto the floor, chilling the naked skin of his chest and both of their knees. He opens his mouth to scream but ends up inhaling lungful of frigid water, an icy burn chilling him to the core.

Just as his vision starts to blur around his edges and the pain becomes excruciating, he is heaved from the water. He's held above water just enough not to drown, Hannibal holding his head up with on hand and holding his arm with the other. He hacks and gasps as Hannibal starts to pound into him again, drooling water, spit and bile into the bathtub and hanging limply over the edge of it. Hannibal is like a beast behind him, growling as he fucks Will deep and hard, hitting all the right spots to drive him wild. If he wasn't still trying to get air in, he'd be moaning like a whore for the other right now.

"Your body is amazing," rumbles the older man, his thrusts becoming frantic. "The way you cling to me when you're afraid, it feels exquisite."

It only takes a few more thrusts until they are both cumming; Will's desperate, clenching body spurring Hannibal on, while air, praise and attention to his prostate tipped William over the edge. The both cum with a cry, Hannibal pulling Will close and easing them back onto the towels.

They lay there panting, enjoying the feel of their naked skin touching and sweet afterglow of their shared orgasm. Hannibal peppers kisses on the back of Will's shoulders, stroking his exhausted lover's side while Will was still trying to catch his breath.

"I think that was longer than a minute," mumbles Will after a long moment, a heavy sigh following.

"I may have been off by a few seconds. We may have started counting a different times," lies the older man, knowing full well that he had held Will under for an extra thirty seconds, though he never admit that to his lover.


End file.
